Loved
by Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: One shot! Happy Valentines day!
1. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Happy Valentines day! Here is a one shot to celebrate!

Olivia looked up at the sound of her name "Yes?"

"I got a package for you." The delivery man said, handing her a long white box with a simple silver bow.

"Thank you." She smiled and thanked him.

When he left, she set the box down on the table, smiling. She had a idea who it was from.

"Ooh, Liv. Another one? When do we get to meet this admirer of yours?" John asked, watching her smile and unwrap the box.

Inside was purple tissue paper, her favorite color. Gently pushing the tissues, she gasped. A single perfect white rose was lying on purple tissues. A card was next to it. She picked it up.

_Come find me. _

Smiling she set the card back inside and picked up the rose. She was touched that he remembered that she preferred the white ones, and she loved that he was thoughtful enough to tell them to remove the thorns. She inhaled its sweet fragrance and her stomach turned with excitement at the thought what was waiting for at her apartment. She looked at the clock it was 5:45. She had two hours to go. Sighing, anxious, she set the rose down and wrapped it up. She put it away, so she wouldn't get distracted.

"Who is it from?" Nick asked, when she turned back to the file on her desk.

Liv smiled at him, they've learned to tolerate each other, and have began to slowly began a friendship. It was nice. "Like I would tell you guys." She teased, laughing at John's frown.

"Baby girl, I want you to be happy so I'm glad for you." FIn said, smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you. But complimenting me isn't going to make me tell you." Liv winked at him, and laughed at his sigh.

Two hours and 45 minutes later.

Liv ran up the stairs, eager to get to her apartment. When she reached it, she hurriedly unlocked the door and gasped. A long trail of white rose petals littered the floor, trailing a path to the kitchen. Closing the door, slipping off her jacket and scarf, she headed to the kitchen and found the most perfect sight.

Elliot wearing simple black pants and a blue button down shirt. The table with the white cloth, candles, two steaming dishes, and more roses.

"Oh _El."_ Liv breathed, amazed.

Elliot smiled "I wanted this night to be special, our first valentines day as a engaged couple."

Liv smiled, and slipped on the ring she kept in her pocket. It was a simple two carat diamond, with smaller diamonds wrapping halfway around the ring. She walked over to him and kissed him slowly, passionately.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes tearing up.

He stroked her cheeks and stared into her beautiful brown eyes."Your welcome."

He took her hand and sat her down, and then sat across from her. It was a chicken dish with mashed potatoes and carrots. Knowing that he spent time cooking this, made her heart swell.

They talked about her work, there plans for the future, his kids. It was wonderful.

After they were done finishing with a strawberry cheesecake, her favorite, he led her to the bedroom kissing her slowly.

The kiss was passionate, wonderful, pure. It held the love they felt for each other, the heat. He laid her down on the bed, slipping off his clothes and hers. He kissed every inch of her skin, remembering where she liked to be teased, where she liked to be touched. When she was ready, he slipped inside of her with a ease they have perfected over the year. It was a slow, gentle, rhythm and he kissed her again. When they came at the same time, they screamed each others name. What they had just done, wasn't just sex. It was love.

Elliot wrapped her in his arms, still surprised that she said yes two months ago. He pulled the blanket over them, and rested his head on hers.

Liv though wanted to see his face and turned around. His ocean blue eyes stared into hers, broadcasting his love for her.

"Happy Valentines day." She whispered stroking his face.

"Happy Valentines day, Liv. I love you." He kissed her gently.

"Love you more." She whispered snuggling into him.

They drifted off in a peaceful, sated, comfortable sleep, smiles on both of their faces, and there ring hands intwined.

Aw! So adorable! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to make this story my one shot story. So anytime I want to post a one shot of a fluffy or sexy story, it will be here unless I want to do it on a different story. So thats why its Rated M :) And this one shot is based on Valentines day, even though it passed. Enjoy! And Review!

p.s. This material contains BDSM play. If your not comfortable with the story line, then don't read it. Thanks!

Olivia smiled everything was ready. She looked around her candle light apartment, making sure she didn't forget anything. She didn't. She headed to the bedroom, anticipating when he would get home.

Elliot walked in carrying flowers and a bottle of champagne. He was going to surprise Olivia by cooking for her, and by a simple diamond heart necklace. But when he closed the door behind him, he was surprised. The apartment was dark expect for a few candles and, in the air, there was a subtle hint of vanilla.

"Liv?" He called out, placing the flowers and champagne on the counter and shrugging off his long coat.

No response.

Concerned, he headed to the bedroom, and stopped in his tracks. Liv was lying down on the bed, looking at him with unadulterated desire. She was wearing a silky black dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs, showing off her incredible long legs, and a plunging v neck that left little to the imagination. Her hair was perfectly tousled, making him wanting to run his hands through it, her eyes were smoky, and her lips a fiery red making him go hard.

"Welcome home." She purred, making his work pants uncomfortably tight.

"Whats this, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Liv got off the bed and walked to him. She was wearing four inch black heels he noticed.

Wrapping a hand around his neck, she run her other hand down his chest, making him shiver with want. "Tonight, you call me Mistress. Fail to do so, you will suffer punishment."

Elliot eye's showed shock, and desire. They have experienced BDSM only once before, and from what he could remember, it was amazing.

"Yes Mistress" El answered, getting in the role, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer.

Liv pulled away and slapped his hand "Who gave you permission to touch me? Get on the bed now."

Elliot nodded his head, loving that she was playing rough, and got on the bed. Liv came over to him and pushed him so he was lying down and pulled off his tie and belt. Taking it, she wrapped each hand around the bed post making she sure he couldn't escape. Getting up, she looked at him appraisingly. God, he was fantastic. She could feel herself getting wet, as she realized she could do whatever she wanted to him tonight.

Elliot watched her, and pulled at the binds. Damn, they were tight. He waited impatiently, watching her bite her lower lip. He growled, wanting to kiss those seductive red lips.

She smirked "Patience is a virtue." She leaned over and ripped off his shirt, the buttons popping everywhere. Leaving the torn sides on his arms, she pulled off his shoes, socks, and pants.

"Commando?" She laughed, looking at his naked form.

Elliot simply tugged at his binds and growled.

Liv smirked "Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes." Elliot breathed, his member twitching.

Liv leaned over him, making sure her breasts and lower region was hovering a few inches above him. She breathed the words on his lips "Beg for it."

Elliot, having pride, shook his head "No."

Liv smiled a evil smile, and lowered herself on Elliot's cock. She looked at him, then lowered her head taking it in her warm, wet, mouth.

"Oh god." Elliot moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Liv swirled her tongue, and took his whole length in. She ran her tongue from his balls all the way up to the sensitive tip, then went down on him again. She sucked harder until he was on the brink of have a orgasm.

She got up, pushed herself off the bed, and smiled. Her lips left a single perfect red circle, the only evidence.

"Mistress, please don't do this, let me cum." Elliot moaned, trying to move his hips to get friction, but Liv wasn't having any of that. Quickly, she produced two more ropes and bound his legs.

When she was done, she looked at him "If you want to cum, you have to beg for it slut."

Elliot moaned at the degrading word, and wanting to have his damn orgasm, did what she wanted "Mistress please let this worthless slut have a orgasm _please_. "

Liv smiled, loving that she could make Elliot, a strong man, submit to her. "Thats what I wanted to hear, good boy." Liv cooed, and did what he wanted.

A few minutes later, Elliot erupted with a loud moan, shaking the bed.

Liv swallowed everything, then kissed Elliot, letting him taste himself. Before Elliot could deepen it, Liv pulled away.

"Now, its my turn." Liv said slowly pulling off her dress and throwing it to the side.

Elliot watched her every move, hungrily, his cock already hard again.

Liv went to the bedside table and pulled out a 8 inch vibrator and sat down where Elliot could see her. She slowly, ever so slowly, pulled down her skimpy black lace panties and tossed them aside.

She turned the makeshift cock on, and slowly inserted inside her. Elliot growled, wanting to be the one who was entering her. Liv smiled, and slowly pumped it inside and out "Do you want to do this to me, slut?"

"Yes Mistress, please." Elliot said, shuddering at the use of the word.

Liv smirked and pumped faster "Too bad."

Elliot moaned, and watched her make herself cum, screaming out in pleasure. It made him even harder, and he wanted her next to him again.

"That was your punishment for earlier. Do you think you can make me feel good again?" Liv asked, pulling out the vibrator, and walking over to him.

"Yes Mistress." Elliot said quickly.

"Good." Liv smiled, and gagged him with her own panties.

She then lowered herself onto him, and proceed to move in slow thrusts.

Elliot moaned behind the gag, wanting to be the one on top. Wanting to be the one who was controlling everything. Wanting to kiss and touch every part of her.

Liv smiled, loving that for once she was on top, and contiuned her ministrations until they both came. After that, Liv removed the gag, and untied Elliot.

When everything was off, Elliot pounced on her, kissing her roughly, passionately. He touched her everywhere, her breasts, running his hands through her hair, massaging her back. He entered her, moving at a fast pace until they both came again for the third time.

After they were done, they collapsed in a sweaty mess.

"That was amazing, Liv."

Liv smiled and kissed him gently "I wasn't to rough?"

"You were, but it was erotic. We should do it again soon." Elliot pulled her close.

Liv just smiled, already planning for the next time.

"Oh wait, Liv." Elliot got up and left quickly. He returned with two glasses of champagne and a small white box.

Liv sat up, wrapping the blanket around her.

Elliot handed her the glass and raised his "To us, Happy Valentines day Liv."

Liv smiled, and they clicked glasses. She took a sip and they set down there glasses on the table. El handed her the box, and waited, holding his breath. Liv opened it and gasped. She took it out, admiring at the simple heart and the way it shined.

"Your always in my heart Liv, and I wanted you to have a reminder of it." Elliot explained, fastening it around her neck.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "Its beautiful, El. I'll never take it off. And your always in my heart. I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed, snuggled, and fell asleep, the heart in between them.

Aw! :) Hoped you liked it! ;)


End file.
